


You're Too Obvious

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Sho had a conversation in bed. Actually it was just mostly Jun rambling by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Obvious

Jun took a strand of Sho’s hair and tucked it behind Sho’s ear. He sighed watching the sight before him on bed. A sleepy-faced Sakurai Sho. He’s really cute like this, Jun thought.

Sho hummed as a question because Jun kept staring at him. It’s not like he didn’t like being stared at by his beautiful boyfriend, it’s just that he could sense that Jun wanted to say something but hadn’t until then.

“You’re being too obvious today,” Jun spilled his mind.

Sho hummed again to reply.

“That talk about whether you’re in love or not,” Jun said while still mulling away.

Sho lifted his arm from Jun’s side to Jun’s cheek to caress it.

“You definitely looked in love, Sakurai san,” Jun answered with a hint of glee in his voice.

“You don’t like that?” Sho asked sleepily.

Jun hummed, “not that I don’t like that,” he purposefully dragged his words, “but is it really okay?”

“Okay to what?” Sho asked again. His eyes were locked to Jun’s, his hand still stroking Jun’s cheek softly.

“To... show that you’re in love?” Jun asked unsurely.

“Why isn’t it okay?” Sho pinched Jun’s cheek slightly. Jun’s cheeks are getting a bit more chubby recently, he thought.

“I don’t know,” Jun pouted.

Sho smiled and leaned to steal a peck on those cute pouty lips.

“I think it’s okay. Totally okay,” Jun said after that, like he finally got the answer for the hardest question in the world. He was completely not affected by Sho's kiss, though.

Sho watched as Jun’s eyes glinted.

“I mean, the wedding date is set, we have told people who need to be told, we are already in the middle of the preparation,” Jun listed happily.

Sho nodded and hummed. He really loved to see his Jun getting excited for the wedding. He took the trouble to actually propose to Jun and discuss it seriously with his parents after all.

“And we have also set the date of the announcement anyway, right? So I think it’s okay then,” Jun concluded.

Sho smiled. Jun smiled back at him.

“I can sleep better now that it’s already settled,” Jun nodded excitedly. Then, he moved his head forward and did what Sho’d done earlier, stealing a peck on Sho’s lips.

“I love you, Sho. So much. I do,” Jun said, eyes locked on Sho’s.

Sho hummed, “I love you too, Jun,” and put his hand back to Jun’s waist to pull him closer.

Jun snuggled closer to Sho and fell asleep not long after. His body moved in a steady rhythm of his breathings.

Sho smiled and kissed the top of Jun’s head before letting his sleepiness took over.


End file.
